


Baby, Look What You've Done To Me

by mirilik



Series: DreamTeam [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Love, M/M, a bit of sad!Louis, and some serious talk, because i love talking in bed, but really just a tiny bit, but well, fluffy fluff part two, talking in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirilik/pseuds/mirilik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So he just walks into his room without any care and nearly gets a heart attack when he sees the other person in his bed. There he is, Louis, curled into a tiny sleeping ball with the duvet clutched in his hands.<br/>A smile starts to spread on Harry’s face. So Louis really did miss him, right? Why else would he sleep in Harry’s bed instead of his own.</p><p> </p><p>Or the one where Louis and Harry just really missed each other and both came to a very important conclusion about their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, Look What You've Done To Me

**Author's Note:**

> "Part two" of my little series. but i think it doesn't really matter if you read part one beforehand (i think there's maybe one reference? or two? yeah two, but well. decide for your own and stuff)
> 
> this is 100% fiction :)
> 
> i would love to read some opinions so leave a comment, if you feel like it.  
> or leave kudos, i'm not that picky. lol
> 
> okay, so have fun and take care.  
> (sorry for any mistakes)
> 
> oh and the title is (as if you don't know already) from "Stockholm Syndrome" by this five idiots called "One Direction" or something like that.

He is sitting in a car with very dark windows. It's similar to seemingly thousands of other cars that he already sat in. Well he never sat in one before the XFactor but after that he and the other boys barely travelled in other cars. 

"Too dangerous" or "too obvious" would only be a few sentences that come out of Paul's mouth if they ask him about the reasons why they don't use "normal" cars.  
Well, but nothing is more obvious than a car with pitch black windows, isn't it? That's what Harry thinks though.

Anyways he is used to this aspect of his life and actually doesn't mind too much. If Paul feels better when they sit in a car with darkened windows then so be it.  
But Harry never minds too much because normally he isn't the only one in here. He always has the other boys and most importantly Louis by his side.

At the thought of Louis, _his_ Louis to be exact, Harry lets out a small sigh. He's in such deep thoughts that he doesn't even notice how Paul, who's sitting opposite of him, eyes him with a worried look on his face.

"You alright there, Harry?", he asks finally because he can't ignore the sadness in Harry’s eyes any further.  
"What?", Harry asks, still not completely out of his thoughts of Louis. _Louis_.  
"You seem proper sad and I don't really understand why, because you definitely will see Louis in a few minutes." 

Paul can't hold back a small smile after that. He always knew that Louis and Harry couldn't be just friends. He and probably the whole world knew this from the beginning but the difference between him and most of the rest of the world is, that he is allowed to _know_. And although he hates to see how hard it is for the pair to hide their love he still can't do much about it. That's not his territory. 

"Yeah, I will won't I?", Harry asks and tries a smile but fails horribly.  
"What's wrong buddy?"  
The curly haired lad sighs again and shrugs his shoulders. "Dunno", he mutters but Paul doesn't have any of that.  
"Sure you do", he says and leans a bit to Harry.  
"Do you think that he missed me?"

And that is probably the most stupid question Paul has ever heard.  
"You're kidding me, right?"  
"Paauuul", Harry whines and the older man can't help it but smile a little.  
"Sure he did. You two are practically inseparable, always were and since you two got together it got way worse." Paul hopes for a smile at these words and when he looks at Harry he's happy to see just that. "And now you've been away for how long? Three weeks?"  
"Four", Harry says in the speed of light.  
Paul is grinning now. "Right. So don't let any dark thoughts cover your head and be happy to see your man again, okay?"  
Harry genuinely smiles at these words. _His man_. That's what he is, right?

"Paul?"  
“Yes, Harry?”  
“Did you hear anything from him in the last days?” 

Harry tries to relax a bit. He will see Louis in the end in less than an hour so.. yeah. But still. There’s this thing that Harry has on his heart and it makes him all fidgety and nervous.  
Paul leans back again and thinks a few seconds. 

“Well, yeah he actually called me yesterday and asked if I had any idea when you will be back.”  
“Did you tell him?”  
“No, although it was hard. He sounded really disappointed, Harry.”

Harry can’t decide if he should be sad that Louis is sad or happy that Louis actually misses him.

“Sorry, but why did you force me to lie again? I think I never got through your crazy thoughts.”  
Harry pouts at that. “‘M not crazy. I just wanted it to be a surprise.”  
“Okay, but you do realise that it’s the middle of the night and Louis is probably asleep. Wouldn’t it be, I don’t know, better if Louis would be awake and waiting for you?”  
“Nah”, Harry just says.  
“I really don’t understand you two.”

And that’s definitely a thing. Because most of the people don’t understand their relationship. But that is okay, it’s actually pretty good. Because it feels even more like it’s only _theirs_. Their private little bubble.

So why didn’t he want to have Louis known that Harry would come home this night? Well, Harry is a proper sap and all this coming home in the middle of the night thing reminds him of the night and the morning where they discovered their feelings for each other. And this is something that Harry never wants to forget. So he’s practically doing a little rerun of it. But Paul doesn’t have to know that.

“That’s the only time, though?”, Harry asks instead and tries to bring their conversation back to his former question.  
“No, I think I talked to him a week ago. The other boys were at your house and they thought it would be fun to prank call me.” Paul rolls his eyes and sighs loudly but he just can’t keep his masquerade. He really got fond of these boys although they are all annoying as fuck and he has to travel through sleepy London way after closing hours because of one of them. But well it wasn’t Harry’s fault that their management had planned his flight so bad. 

“How can they even prank you anymore? Aren’t you like.. immune to this?”  
“I am!”, Paul says and raises his voice in defence. “They didn’t get me this time. Louis should learn some new tricks.”  
Harry smiles wide. He loves talking about the boys. They are his family. “So how are the others?”  
“Harry, do they hide your phone when you’re on one of those publicity stunts? Or why don’t you talk to them yourself?”

Now the sigh escapes from the young man’s mouth. “No, but you know, time zones and a busy schedule are some serious killer for relaxing chats with your friends.”  
Paul nods. “Did you talk to Louis though?”  
“‘Course. But yeah.. the last time was like two days ago. And that is just an awfully long time.”  
“Well.. did you at least have some fun in New York?” Paul tries to lighten the mood but maybe talking about Harry with his current “girlfriend” which happens to be no other girl but Taylor Swift maybe isn’t the right strategy. 

The curly haired boy quirks his eyebrows. That was indeed an interesting question. “New York’s beautiful and Time Square on New Year’s Eve is really.. magical but actually I had rather kissed my boyfriend than Taylor at that moment. The kiss was.. odd. Like really odd. And I think you could read that on my face.”

A loud laugh like a bark echoes through the car. When Harry looks up, he catches how Paul wipes tears of laughter from his face. “Yeah, you could definitely see that. Louis should give you some acting classes.”

Harry covers his face with his hands. “God, this trip was really awful.”

“I know Harry, but you’ll be home soon”, Paul tries to cheer him up but he knows exactly what it is that Harry needs to come into a better mood. Or whom he needs to be more precise. He didn’t know that this stunt was so bad for them. Well he knows that this can’t go on forever but in the last couple of months that Louis and Harry had been together, they already got through a lot of “Elounor”- dates and lousy rumours about Harry’s current affair. But this Taylor - thing really gets on their substance. The boys need a break. Urgently. A break from all this crazy public private life. 

“Paul?”  
“Yes, Harry?”  
“You know what I think?”  
“No, Harry.”  
“I really think that from Taylor’s part it isn’t just.. acting. I don’t know. She always tried to grab my hand and stuff when we were alone and sorry but I really don’t want to hold her hand. It’s gross.”  
“You sound like a five year old boy who thinks girls are from another planet”, Paul laughs but deep down he understands him. Paul wouldn’t want to hold any other hand than the one from his wife either, so.

“Yeah, probably I’m just a bit childish, sorry.”  
“So Taylor’s not the nice girl from next door?” Another attempt to lighten the mood. This time it finally works.  
“Not really, no”, Harry grins and then they fall in comfortable silence .

That is until they get really close to the apartment. Harry starts to get nervous again. He’s even chewing on his fingernails and that was always a thing that maybe Louis would do but not Harry. Never Harry. Even Paul knows that. So Paul eyes him again warily until Harry can’t hold it any longer.

“Paul?”  
"Yes, Harold?"

Now Harry gives definitely the death glare. Louis has always been the only one who was allowed to call Harry like that and probably always will be the only one without getting killed.

"Don't pout buddy, what did you want to know?"

Harry chews on his lips instead of his nails. He isn't sure if Paul is the right person to tell this but... on the other hand he's always been kind of their "dad" when they were on tour so, why the hell not?

"I think I love him."

Now Paul really smiles like a little child on christmas day.  
"Then tell him", he simply says.  
"Are you sure? Don't you think that he'll freak out or something? I can't lose him, Paul."  
"I know that. And I also know deep down in my guts that he feels the same, so please just tell him, right?"  
"Urgh, too much information, Pauli", Harry says with a slight smirk and that's the moment when they reach their destination. 

Louis' and Harry's apartment. 

Home.

“How comes that the most stylish boy in this band always has the smallest and easiest to carry bag?”, Paul asks while heaving Harry’s favourite bag with the Leeds Festival bracelet tugged on its side out of the trunk.

“Most stylish boy?”, Harry questions with a laugh and thanks Paul when he receives his bag.  
“Yeah that’s what is written in all the gossip pages innit?”  
“Didn’t know you read all of them”, the curly haired boy laughs and Paul rolls his eyes.  
“Have a good night, Harry, and tell him, okay?”  
“Sure”, Harry sighs and he feels how he’s getting nervous all over again although Paul gives him a reassuring hug as a goodbye.

Harry waits until he can’t see the car anymore, then he turns and heads to the front door. He’s buzzing now, can’t wait to see Louis again. To feel his skin and to hear his voice. To look into those blue, blue, _blue_ eyes again. Just Louis. That’s all Harry needs now.

So he grabs his keys from the back pocket of his black skinny jeans and tries to make no loud noises while opening the door. On one side he wants Louis to wake up but on the other side he really doesn’t. This is just so complicated.

Once inside the apartment, Harry lets his bag slide from his shoulder on the floor and inhales the familiar scent of home. He feels how his muscles start to relax and for the first time in weeks he feels like himself again. Not like a really bad actor or a person he doesn’t want to be. Here, in his and Louis’ flat he feels like his real self, the one he wants to be. And he knows that he can thank his boyfriend for this. Although he hasn’t seen him yet.

Harry shrugs out of his jacket and unties his boots, then he makes his way to Louis’ bedroom. 

They actually don’t have separated bedrooms anymore. As often as they can they sleep together in one bed and don’t need another room. But now Harry assumes that Louis would be in his old bedroom because.. well, it’s his room after all and he’s been alone in the flat.  
Nonetheless is Harry’s assumption wrong because when he finally opens Louis’ door with a small cracking of the wood he finds the room empty.

‘Is Louis out with the boys?’

He really doesn’t hope so. He just wants to see Louis again. Now. But all the rooms in the apartment are dark so Louis has to be out. Harry sighs and decides to just go to bed and surprise his boy in the morning. It’s not as good as it would be now but.. Harry is tired and what can he do anyways?

So he just walks into his room without any care and nearly gets a heart attack when he sees the other person in his bed. There he is, Louis, curled into a tiny sleeping ball with the duvet clutched in his hands. 

A smile starts to spread on Harry’s face. So Louis really did miss him, right? Why else would he sleep in Harry’s bed instead of his own. 

For a few minutes, the younger lad just stares like an actual creep at his sleeping boyfriend and enjoys the sight. God, he has missed Louis so much and now he still can’t believe that he’s really just a few metres away from him.

After a while Harry’s eyes get used to the dark so he can examine Louis even better. Just then he discovers the wet stains on the pillow next to Louis’ face.  
‘Shit’, is what is racing through Harry’s mind. 

“Louis?”, he cautiously says and the older lad moves a bit but doesn’t wake.  
In a matter of seconds, Harry gets out of his clothes until he’s just dressed in his boxers, lifts the duvet and wiggles closer to Louis.

“Baby”, he tries again and lifts a hand to wipe over Louis’ face. His skin is as soft as Harry reminds it and now Louis’ eyelids start to flutter.  
“What?”, the older boy cracks out and it takes him a few seconds until he realises that this person in front of him is Harry. _Harry_. 

In the next second he has his arms wrapped around Harry’s torso and presses his cheek against the other boy’s face.  
“Hey love”, the younger boy whispers and a shiver races down his spine when he feels how Louis tightens his grip.  
“Hi”, he whispers back and then they just stay like that for minutes. Harry eventually starts to tangle his hands in Louis’ hair and whispers sweet nothings into his ear.

“Why didn’t you tell me, that you’d be back tonight?”, Louis asks after they let go from each other so they could look into each other’s eyes.  
“Surprise”, Harry smiles weakly. His heart still aches from what he has seen a few minutes ago.  
“You’re such a pain”, Louis smiles and finally presses his lips against Harry’s. They both sigh at the same time. Just enjoying to be near the other one again. But Harry can’t wait any longer. He presses his tongue against Louis lips, begging the older lad to deepen the kiss which Louis just loves to do. 

Simultaneously time seems to stand still and fly away. But they both don’t care, as long as they can be together again.

“Baby”, Harry whispers against Louis lips but the other boy just presses another kiss on them.  
“Lou, baby”, Harry repeats and this time he presses his hands to the older boy's shoulders. Just lightly, so they could breathe again.

“What is it?”, Louis asks. He needs more kisses. Everytime needs more kisses. Can never get enough kisses. Because this is Harry in front of him. 

“Why did you cry, baby?”, Harry asks with a small voice and again lifts his hand to place it on Louis’ cheek. He rubs his thumb over the now dry traces of tears.  
“Did not cry”, Louis mumbles but Harry just shakes his head.  
“Tell me.”  
“It’s stupid. Why do I always have to be the one who cries? I’m like a baby, why do you even like me?” Louis has a pout on his face which makes him look so cute that Harry can’t contain himself. He just has to press a light kiss on those pretty lips.

“Never stupid”, he whispers. “Tell me, please.”

Louis sighs and it sounds like he has all the problems of the world on his small shoulders.  
“It’s just”, he starts and rubs his hands together. He avoids making eye contact with his boyfriend. God, this is just so embarrassing. Why does he has to be such a baby? 

“Yes?”, Harry says. He really doesn’t want to force Louis to anything but when his boy is sad he has to know why. He just wants to help. _Needs to_.

“Just that I missed you a lot. I haven’t seen you in four weeks, barely talked to you in that time. And then I see all those fucking pictures of you and fucking Taylor kissing on fucking Time Square on fucking New Year’s Eve while I was at a completely wrecked party at Niall’s with fucking Eleabeard of all people and god she was such a bad company holy shit.”

Louis stops when he gets that he started rambling. A blush creeps up his face but Harry just smiles.

“Don’t call her like that. Even the toughest Larry shippers say that that’s mean”, Harry grins.  
“You stalk the Larry tag too often, my love.”  
“And you not?” A smirk is playing on Harry’s face now.  
“Their art is pretty amazing”, Louis huffs and crosses his arms in front of his chest.

They stare at each other with small smiles until Harry realises that they just missed their actual topic.  
“I’m sorry”, he says but Louis just shakes his head.  
“Not your fault, love. And look, I survived.” Louis is still a bit embarrassed that Harry caught him but in the end it was still his Harry so that’s fine. And who said that Louis Tomlinson always has to be the strong one, he?

“I missed you too, baby. Paul is probably still sick of all the questions I asked him about you.” And now not only Louis is the one with a blush on his face.  
“What did he tell you?”  
“Not much actually. Just that I should tell you that you should learn some new tricks for pranking and that you should give me acting lessons. In his opinion the New Year’s Kiss wasn’t Academy Award worthy.”  
“And that’s totally fine with me”, Louis smiles. “Nobody should know how you look at a real kiss. Nobody but me that is.”  
“True”, Harry smiles and kisses him again. 

His heart flutters with every contact of their skin and he asks himself if that will ever stop. Hopefully not. And then he remembers his promise to Paul. Was it even a promise? Whatever, he has to do this. Now. Or maybe not now? Or..

“Haz?”, Louis asks in a small voice and Harry crashes back to reality.  
“Yeah?”  
“I.. ehm, I thought a lot the last days, you know?”

Harry gulps heavily. That really doesn’t sound good. “Okay?”

“And, ehm, I think I came to a conclusion which I should really tell you.”  
Harry doesn’t know what he should answer so he just waits. But Louis doesn’t say anything. He just remains silent.

“You’re not breaking up with me, are you?”, he then asks in pure panic and holds onto Louis’ shoulders for dear life.  
“What?”, Louis shouts which seems to be even louder in the dark and otherwise really silent apartment.

“You.. you’re not breaking up with me, right? Because, really, Louis, you can’t do that. You just can’t because. No. Louis, I.. oh my god, I love you, okay? I really love you fucking much, too much to understand and you can’t just break up with me.” He feels how tears swill up in his eyes but he hasn’t enough strength to stop them. “No, no, no”, he just says and his thoughts are going wild now.

“No, Haz, baby, stop. I’m not going to break up with you! How could you think that?! And.. wait. _What did you say?_ ”

Harry could play dump now. He could pretend that he doesn’t know what Louis means. But he doesn’t want to play dump.

“I just said that I love you.”  
“Oh.”  
And that’s really not what Harry has hoped to hear.  
“Oh?”  
“Yeah, well, because-”  
“Are you serious? All you have to say is _oh_?”  
“Yeah, because, Haz, the thing is-”  
“NO you can’t just oh me, Louis, that’s just-”

And suddenly Louis’ hands grip into Harry’s shoulders with such a force that Harry forgets his sentence.  
“JUST SHUT UP HAROLD, WOULD YOU?!”, Louis shouts in his face and all Harry does is whimper. 

“I just said oh because that’s what I wanted to say to you, you stupid idiot. I love you, that is. Because that’s what I do. I love you so much, Harry. Really. I don’t know when I realised it but it’s true. And I probably already loved you since we met in this stupid bathroom, so please stop saying stupid things like I want to break up with you. Because I don’t. And I love you. I love you, Haz.”  
“Oh”, Harry says.  
“See, that’s what I mean”, Louis says.

And then Harry kisses him.  
And because it’s late and because he loves Louis and apparently Louis somehow loves him too, Harry just rolls over so he can lie on the smaller boys body and cover him with his own. Louis lets out a surprised huff but doesn’t complain any further. The more body contact the better, right? 

Slowly Harry starts to wander from Louis’ lips to his jawline and finally to the sweet spot right under his ear which he knows drives Louis crazy. He starts to bite the skin and feels how Louis squirms under him but Harry just tightens his grip.

“Eager one, aren’t we?”, the older lad laughs into his ear but in his voice Harry can hear that Louis is at least as eager as Harry is.  
“Four weeks, Lewis. Four.”

“Shut up”, Louis says and starts to run his finger over Harry’s bare shoulders, his neck and back until he reaches the waistband of his boxers.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading you lovely person!
> 
> look at [ this ](http://mirilik.tumblr.com/)
> 
> <3


End file.
